


A Room of Sleep

by TheRedHero11037



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: (i'm trash), also technically maybe slight implied saidem blackrom, technically the entire organization is there but only three of them speak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2376281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedHero11037/pseuds/TheRedHero11037
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stupid idea from Demyx turns into a bizarre experience for Saïx.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Room of Sleep

“Please please please please please please please PLEASE!” Demyx hadn't even made his request, but it couldn't be anything good, judging by his begging. He'd arrived for his mission and immediately threw himself at Saïx's feet to beg for... whatever it was he was begging for. Saïx sighed as Demyx lauched into another round of “please”s.  
“Just make your request already, IX.”  
“I wanna have a full-Org sleepover.”  
Saïx furrowed his brow, genuinely confused. “Why?”  
“I dunno.” Demyx shrugged. “I just thought it'd be fun. Why not?”  
This was idiotic. “A roomful of Higher Nobodies seems like a fun way to get someone killed. If you haven't noticed, we're a group of highly dangerous individuals working for a common cause, not a few schoolgirls at summer camp.”  
“Aw, come on,” Demyx whined. He sounded convincingly disappointed. Saïx admired his skill in feigning emotions, but that didn't change his opinion in the slightest. “It'll be a good opportunity to get closer to each other.”  
“We have all the information necessary to carry out everyday business.”  
Demyx pouted. “Everyday business is important and stuff, yeah, but is it a crime to actually want to know some stuff about everybody else?”  
“You know where the communal files are. Don't pester me about something you could easily find while snooping about by youself.”  
“That's not what I mean and you know it!” There Demyx went again with his wild enthusiasm for ridiculous things. “I meant, y'know, more personal things. Some of us haven't been here as long as you first eight.”  
“I see no reason you couldn't just ask about these things individually.”  
“Because that takes a lot of time and effort! It's way easier to just get everyone together in one place and hang out. It's been scientifically proven that an easy way to get closer to someone is to sleep in the same room as them.”  
“I doubt that.” Saïx was beginning to get irritated now. “The answer is no. Take your mission and actually do something useful.”  
Demyx overdramatically snatched the paper out of Saïx's hand with a drawn-out “ugh” and stalked off to take his place in his favorite chair and waste time. Saïx ran a hand over his face. Somehow, talking with Demyx was always unfailingly annoying. He turned back to the file in his hand, squinting at the words and trying to tune out the noise of the Gray Area. Somehow, the room fell silent. Saïx glanced up to see what had happened and came face-to-face with Demyx making his same request to the Superior. Of course. However, the Superior seemed surprisingly interested in Demyx's stupid idea.  
“I already rejected his request,” Saïx told his leader. “If he wants to find out more about the others, he'll have to do it on his own time.” The Superior was silent, obviously thinking things over, weighing the pros and cons.  
“I just thought it would bring us closer together in our goal,” Demyx chimed in. “Y'know, see that we'll be helping other people even if we're just doing this for ourselves. It'll break down the divisions between us, too. Less chance of us coming apart.”  
Saïx scowled. This was ridiculous. All this for a stupid sleepover. “I told him the benefits don't hold much weight. We're grown men and women.”  
“Roxas and Xion aren't.”  
“That's irrelevant. We're professionals.”  
“And professionals can't unwind every once in a while? Jeez, lighten up!”  
“Lighten up? We deal in serious matters, IX, I can afford not to lighten up for a while longer. Better than letting my guard down from being too lax. Besides, relaxing would slow down the creation of Kingdom Hearts.”  
“Ugh! Do you ever stop thinking about Kingdom Hearts?”  
“It's our ultimate goal and the way to become complete beings again. It's hard not to think about it, especially in comparison with something as stupid and childish.”  
“Talk about a one track mind!”  
“I can stand to have a one track mind when it comes to something so important.”  
“You could stand to take your head out of your--”  
"I will approve of this sleepover," the Superior interjected. He shot a pointed glance at Saïx. "I do hope you will join us. Your interactions with our fellow Nobodies have become rather... Frigid."

The sleepover was planned for eight PM the next day. Word spread fast, especially with Demyx talking up a storm about it. It seemed to go by in a flash, as so many fun things seem to in a place like the castle, and everyone seemed to be asleep in no time at all.  
Saïx, of course, was still awake. He wasn't one to sleep in a potentially dangerous situation like this. He looked over the crowd again. Axel was at his feet, curled up on his side under a thick comforter. Next to him was Xion, laid out on its back, and Roxas, sleeping soundly on his back as well. Marluxia and Larxene had isolated themselves in a corner and slept shoulder-to-shoulder with their backs against the wall. It hardly seemed comfortable. Zexion was also close to the window. He had fallen asleep while reading a thick tome in the moonlight. One one side of him was Lexaeus, and on the other was Vexen. Unsurprising considering their history. Demyx was splayed on his stomach near Zexion's feet and snored softly. A bit further off were Luxord and Xaldin, who had been playing some sort of card game for a while. Xigbar was sleeping by the couch, turned inward so he faced the rough, gray fabric. On top of the couch was the Superior, clutching a pillow. The blanket he had brought had become tangled around his legs. His brow was furrowed and his jaw and shoulders were tense. A nightmare, perhaps? No, without a heart, they couldn't have nightmares. They couldn't experience the fear or sadness that made a true nightmare, but to an outsider it would certainly look like one.  
His eyes snapped open, though they weren't their familiar amber. By the moonlight, they appeared blue: clear blue and terried. The Superior whispered something Saïx couldn't hear, the shook his head and blinked a few times. The amber of his eye returned, gleaming. Saïx opened his mouth to speak, but was silenced by a quick command from his Superior.  
“Sleep.”  
So he did.


End file.
